


The One where Noctis hates UA

by somecrazychik



Series: Hero of Light [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, I am writing in anyways, Noctis has awful nicknames, Noctis needs a friend, Suport student Prompto, The crossover only I wanted, no one asked for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somecrazychik/pseuds/somecrazychik
Summary: Noctis hates UA. They treat his back injury like the worst thing to ever happen. Like it will end the hero career he isnt actually looking for. And now after moving him into dorms, they are making him switch Support Student Techs.Prompto is a support kid who just wants to help heroes of all shapes and sizes, because he can never be one.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Hero of Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597129
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	The One where Noctis hates UA

Noctis Lucis-Caelum sometimes couldn’t believe what his “destiny” got him wrapped up in. Today he was moving into the dorms at UA High so he could continue his lessons with class 1-a and be part of the “Hero Courses.” He sighed as he carried another box into his room, wanting nothing more than to flop into his mattress with a very expensive and pillowy mattress topper. He still didn’t understand why he wasn’t allowed to just get an apartment nearby, why the high school was forcing first years to live in dorms like some sort of college. 

Ignis kept trying to tell him something about security issues, but in all honesty he had tuned most of it out and it ended up sounding like the teachers from that Charlie Brown cartoon. Much to his friend’s chagrin. He had been fine at USJ and hadn’t even been at the summer camp from hell. No he was home getting his own summer crash camp.  
  
  
So one whole semester in he was being uprooted from his nice quiet, private, living. Now he had to live with a bunch of loud and rowdy fellow teens. If someone kept him up he was going to murder the others. Which was why he was ignoring all of his classmates as they moved in and started talking to each other, offering to help unpack and such.  
  
  
He was going to move in himself, Gladio and Ignis and then take the world’s longest nap. Or at least try to.

At least he had Gladio, who was carrying all the heaviest things up the stairways. Of course, he was also extremely rude and didn’t even seem to break a sweat. Because of course the guy who looked like something people would draw to represent Adonis would have an easy time moving all of his heavy books and furniture. 

“This is why you should come to the gym with me Squirt.” the ravenette narrowed his eyes as his friend dared to smirk at him. Not everyone was willing to sacrifice precious nap time to go and torture their muscles into growing. 

“I don’t get why we didn’t just hire movers like everyone else.” He didn’t care if he sounded like a petulant child- he could be napping before he was forced to start going to classes that would push his very limits. Or at least that’s what the course load had boasted in all the brochures. 

“Character building Noctis,” Oh it was politely-rude friend’s turn to enter the dorm room with boxes in his arms. “Besides you were the one who insisted that you wanted to come to school as a ‘normal kid’. Most normal kids have to move things in themselves.” 

_Or have their actual parents help. Not that Dad could be bothered._   
  


He felt a little bad that he thought that as he flopped onto his bed, but the feeling rang true through him. It was really starting to feel like Regis wanted nothing to do with him unless it was official business of some sort. He often wished he had been born with the kind of dad who would just go on fishing trips with him, not force him to go to long meetings that meant little to him at this point in time. It wasn’t like anyone would listen to his opinions yet. 

No he had 3 more years before that. 

Not that he had time to sulk over it with his friends around. Gladio apparently decided he had enough of the pouting and set one of the lighter boxes down on him. It still felt like it was crushing him. 

“I’m dyyyyyying.” Yes he was whining, but it was heavy and his back already hurt like hell. He would definitely have to use those fancy bath salts that Ignis had bought. 

“Wuss.” But he did take the box off his back, thank the six because he wasn’t sure if he would walk ever again if it hadn’t moved soon. With how often he was using his quirk it felt like his back was flaring up more often than not these days. And his support student had been at a loss when it came to helping him. 

He slowly rolled over and glared at the large man, looking rather like the peeved cat he was often compared to. He would never admit it but it was probably the best description of him- a put off cat. There was a reason he really only stuck with the friends who came with him. 

Most people couldn’t tolerate how sarcastic he could be. Ignis had often told him he should try and socialize more, to make a good image for himself. He often replied by flipping him off before burrowing into the closest blanket nest. What would making friends here even do for him when he would just go back to Insomnia at the end of it all. 

“Are there anymore boxes?” Because he was considering jumping out of his window if he had to carry anything else up.  
  
“That was the last of it,” There were miracles after all, he could have kissed and praised any of the six that he wouldn’t have to move till the morning. Thankfully Gladio and Ignis had settled into his adjacent rooms a few days before, a special exception made so they would be ready to help Noctis move in. Also something about security, but he didn’t really care about that right now. He didn’t even care about unpacking. All he cared about was a long nap. 

He grunted and rolled back over, fully prepared to sink into that nap.  
  
“At least take your shoes off.” He was glad his face was buried in his cover because otherwise Ignis would have seen the shit eating grin that spread across his face. He wiggled a little and used this toes to kick off his sneakers, vaguely kicking them off the end of the bed.  
  
“I swear…” Whatever the rest of the thought was Noctis didn’t bother listening too. He tuned out the world and just focused on the cradling warmth of his bed. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Several long naps later, Ignis was dragging him away from the nest of blankets to “actually eat something” before he went to meet with his support student, Pelna, in hopes of correcting some issues before the semester started. Usually students didn’t get to see the outfits, or even work with them, until classes started. It had been easy enough to have an exception made for him in accounts of his back injury, Ignis said it just took a little pushing and a generous donation. 

It didn’t make it any more exasperating that every traditional element just seemed to try and work against the modifications that Pelna had been making to try and help his back. Metal armor pinched, basic clothes weren’t enough support with the shoulder pieces he just _had_ to wear according to every guide on how he should design his formal outfit. It was more than he wanted to think about, especially before noon with Ignis threatening to get Gladio to physically carrying him from the bed and dump him in the showers.  
  


So he, very begrudgingly, dragged himself out of bed and into the showers to freshen up, ignoring any chatter from other students as he made himself go through the routine of cleaning and shaving. He slipped into the gym uniform after, unwilling to invest the time in a real outfit for the day. Plus it was comfortable and would be easy enough for him to nap in later. Maybe out in the sun under a tree, Gladio kept saying he needed more color.  
  


Once he was dressed it was down to the common area to ignore the students clearly looking at him. Even if Deku was clearly debating coming over and trying to chat him up. The green haired classmate was overly friendly and always seemed to think about talking to him and he didn’t have the explosives of Bakugo (Sparky Sparky Boomman) to keep him at bay. That’s what his patented moody teen glare was for.  
  


He was pretty much a trudging thunder cloud as he moved across campus, towards the building that housed the support department. It was still weird to him how the support classes and business classes got their own buildings which general education and heroics were crammed together. Ignis would probably say something about reminding the students that there were others vying for their spots, but for recommended students like Noctis it felt like it would never matter.  
  


Still, it at least meant that he was mostly left alone as he moved towards the main lab since the kids were so invested in their projects. One or two might glance up, but for the most part an actual hurricane could move through the building and these nerds wouldn’t notice.  
  


He made his way directly to Pelna, the tech he had grown so familiar with at this point. He was a good kid, a transfer student doing an official work study as a design student to have his scholarship to attend the school. They had been trying for half a year already to find a hero suit that would work for him, and he was hoping this semester to finally find a solution.  
  
  
Which was why is was a little weird that Pelna seemed surprised to see him.  
  
  
“...They didn’t tell you? Power Loader decided that you should go with a new tech. I am being transferred over to Ignis and Gladio.”  
  
  
It was like a slap in the face, really. Pelna and him finally seemed to be making strides forward and here UA was throwing another wrench in his progress.  
  
  
Fucking UA.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
It seemed the new Tech kid (Prompto, that’s what Pelna had called him) worked in a Private Lab, something about a better workflow when he was alone. So Noctis got to climb two more flights up to meet with the kid who wasn’t answering his phone when Pelna called.  
  
  
If he was fucking sleeping in when Noctis had been dragged out of bed by Ignis he was going to kill someone. Probably Prompto. And then Power loader.  
  


  
He might have knocked a little louder than he needed to, but he was solid done with today at this point.  
  
  
The door slid open and no one was there.  
  
  
He was pretty sure these doors had to be manually opened.  
  
  
“Hello! My name is Kewbix! Who are you?”  
  
  
What the fuck? Where was that voice coming from, he looked left, right. No one. Finally he looked down. There was a tiny ball with fucking sci-fi spider legs coming out of it.  
  
  
 _”What the fuck?”_ Had Noctis stepped onto a movie set? Was this all some sort of Jackass show thing??  
  
  
“I’m Kewbix! Who are you?” It was definitely the little ball talking. And asking him his name.  
  
  
“Uh I’m Noctis?”  
  
  
“It’s nice to meet you Noctis!”  
  
  
“Uuuuuh.” What was actually happening? Why was the robot talking to him?? Where the fuck was his support student.  
  
  
“Be nice! He’s trying real hard!” Came a voice from further inside the private lab.  
  
  
“Uh, it's nice to meet you too Kewbix?” The little robot made a happy chirp at that, starting to turn around.  
  
  
“I will let Prompto know you are here!” And then it started to… waddle? Scurry? Robot away.  
  
  
Noctis waited a moment till he heard the tone of the robot’s voice.  
  
  
“OH SHIT!!”  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
“I am so sorry man, I totally forgot it was today and I set an alarm with Kewbix to remind me I swear--”  
  
“You said thank you and went back to typing!” The robot supplied, sounding pleased as punch with himself. If a robot could be pleased? But the possible ability for emotion to be programed was way more than Noctis wanted to consider before noon.  
  
“Ah fuck, sorry buddy. I need to listen to you more!”  
  
“It’s okay Prompto!”  
  
Was this kid actually having a conversation with the robot?? Was he really trying to act like this was at all normal.  
  
Okay the lateness was pretty normal, Ignis was the only thing that really kept him from constantly being late with his tendencies to sleep in. It was a little annoying, but he couldn’t really fault Prompto for it.  
  
He definitely was faulting him for the whole talking to robots thing however. It was way too close to something out of a comic book for his comfort in a world already dangerously close to falling into comic book territory. Especially with All Might running around.  
  
“But yeah sorry Noctis. I really didn’t mean to miss meeting you down in the main lab. But I got some info from Pelna already and I have some things I want to run by you.”  
  


\---------------------------------------------------  
  
Noct felt like this suit must be made as a form of his own personal hell. It pinched where the pieces met, and it was forcing his spine to straighten in a way that had him wanting to scream or flop out flat on the floor. Yet, the tiny blonde was still asking him to use his quirk while wearing it.  
  
‘For Science’  
  
“ _If it were not for the laws of this land…_ ” was grumbled as he hefted his royal weapon up from it’s carrying case, debating using it to skewer the support student. Prompto was setting up one of his insane devices in the bleachers, something he claimed would help him figure out how to optimize the hero gear. In Noct’s opinion scrapping the whole of it would be the best way to start.  
  
“Alrighty!” The enthusiastic voice cut straight through his thoughts, bringing his gaze back to the blonde. “Ready when you are! Just go for the target! Then we can talk over improvements.”  
  
He sighed and nodded, concentrating on the set up target. It was second nature to reach out to the Armiger and through to his Warp. Coating his sword in the blue sparks, he took a deep breath and started to throw it at said target. The blade was instead dropping to the floor as his damn back seized up.  
  
“Shit!” he could hear the blond scramble down the bleachers as his arms hit the floor.  
  
“Don’t!” He snapped out in a snarled tone as he felt hands start to touch him, reaching out and smacking them away.  
  
“Just want to help you get that off. Sorry man,” Count Noctis surprised by the worry in the boy’s voice as he gently started to pry the armor off.  
  
“I hoped 3D printing it would make it light enough, but looks like it created other issues instead.” Noctis fully flopped out on the floor when the hell contraption was off his body.  
  
“It fucking hurt. It pinched and forced it out straighter and was fucking _dumbi.”_ Ignis was sure to lecture him later, but he was just so frustrated that no one seemed to know how to help him.  
  
“Yeah. Looks like I need to look into more flexible supports. I know it’s not exactly the same but I’ve been looking at designs for this hero out of Korea that has scoliosis and his team actually used corset boning! I sent them an email last night asking how they figured out how to support him!”  
  
Normally Noct would tell the kid to shut up and send him back to Pelna, but he was flattered. The teen didn’t get mad at him for lashing out- and was already reaching out to people who designed for someone _like him_ . He wasn’t treating his injury like something to hide.  
  
If he was trying to keep up the sullen image he might have cried, it had been eons since someone who wasn’t on his father’s payroll had taken any time to consider anything besides his image.  
  
This kid, Prompto, seemed genuinely interested in him… Seemed Interested in just helping him as a fellow student…  
  
Maybe UA Wasn’t so awful after all!!  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
UA was fucking awful. It only took on rescue training lesson to remind him just how awful it really was.  
  
Aizawa-sensei would always force him to work with any classmate aside from Ignis or Gladio. Today’s personal hell was the Engine Hero Student, who he liked to call Sonic the Rules LAwyer. HE had decided that Noct should obviously Warp in and rescue the “victim” while Sonic distracts the “villain.”  
  
Noctis could already feel that backache that would happen if he tried to carry someone else with his quirk without having the chance to practice beforehand. He still barely did it with Ignis and flat out refused to try it with Gladio, but Sonic had refused to let him say anything before he was running off on engine powered legs straight into the fight. This left Noctis with little choice but to follow the “leader”s plan unless he wanted to fail the lesson. Which would mean a lecture from Ignis and a call home to his dad.  
  
Noctis fucking hated UA.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
No one would ever force Noctis up off the floor. He was going to lay there face down and let Ignis take over the kingdom. He would probably be better at it anyways. Just leave him here to die.  
  
Because clearly that’s what the teachers here wanted him to do. Sending him out against Sparky Sparky Boomman as the villain.  
  
Taking an explosion straight to the back? Solid Nope.  
  
“You can’t lay there forever.” Nice of Aizawa to send in the reinforcements early.  
  
“Watch me.” He was a floor person now, and Ignis would just have to deal with that.  
  
“Noct, please. The lesson needs to continue.” _Noct please the lesson needs to continue._  
  
“Maybe they should have thought of that before Sparky decided to take over as my chiropractor.”  
He could feel Ignis building up towards a lecture, in fact he was fully preparing to tune out said lecture with thoughts of new Kings Knight strategies.  
  
“Dude, are you okay?!” Oh, it turned out he didn’t need to. Gods bless Prompto’s timing.  
  
“I am a floor person now.”  
  
“Can’t blame you man, I felt that from the observation room!” He felt the pat on his shoulder as Ignis cleared his throat.  
  
“Noctis, would you care to introduce your new friend.” It may have been worded as a question, but Ignis was using his you are going to do this right now or so help me voice.  
  
“Ignis, this is Prompto my new support tech. Prompto this is my Ignis.”  
  
He didn’t even have to look over to know exactly what face Ignis would make at that comment, he was already grinning like the little shit he was.  
  
“A pleasure Prompto.” Oh yep that’s the I am not pleased and we are having a talk later voice, there was still time yet to think up King’s Knight strategies. “I am surprised to see a support student at hero training.”  
  
“Oh! Yeah. Nice to meet yah too! I was allowed to come observe to collect data on Noct. Thought that watching him in action could help with costume design.”  
  
There was a weighted pause after that statement that actually got Noct to roll over and look at Ignis. Uh-oh.  
  
“Data you say?” Oh great. Trust Iggy to scare off the first kid Noct actually liked at this school assuming he’s a fucking spy. It was absolutely his job, but Noct would still hold it against him if Prompto passed him off to another Tech.  
  
“Yeah. Thinks like how flexible he needs to be, does he work with anything other than his sword, stuff like that. I already have a few new ideas from what I got to see and talking to the team in Korea I mentioned to Noct.”  
  
Thank the gods Prompto seemed to be the least bothered person on the face of the planet. In fact he seemed to take Ignis’s mother henning in stride. This kid was definitely growing on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the crossover no one ever asked for, but I am here with it. Later fics in the series will mix in more of the 1-A kids, because I do actually love both fandoms. 
> 
> This will all be Genfic, I just want to write about dudes being bros. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome! Feel free to reach out to me on tumblr as well! (toocutetoexist)


End file.
